


A Hole Possessed

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inanimate Object, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love sonnet from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to the hole she adores.</p><p>Third Place --- Genres: Romance: Poetry, 2004 MEFAs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole Possessed

What wondrous hole was delved in spacious hill,  
Above the Party Field, on Bagshot Row?  
Why, oft there as a hobbit-lass I'd go,  
To husband's aunt's fair hole: oh, what a thrill!  
E'er since my feet first chanced beyond your gate,  
And eyes surveyed the wonders there enthroned,  
I knew one day, you'd be my very own:  
If I should only bide my time and wait.

So wait I did, 'till Tookish blood proved strong,  
And Bilbo went with Dwarven folk away.  
The hole was mine! My hope had not proved vain!  
But he returned, brought home by wizard grey,  
To take from me the hole where I belong.  
But fear not, dear, you'll soon be mine again.


End file.
